The present invention relates to a new and improved liquid crystal display and to a method of fabricating such liquid crystal display.
Generally speaking, the liquid crystal display of the present development is of the type composed of a liquid crystal display cell substantially comprising two plane parallel transparent substrates or carriers, two polarizer foils applied to the outer sides or faces of the substrates, and a liquid crystal material enclosed between the substrates.
For the fabrication of liquid crystal displays there is hermetically enclosed a thin layer of liquid crystal material between two glass plates which are provided with electrically conductive layers. Due to the application of a magnetic or electrical field it is possible to alter the optical properties of the liquid crystal layer. In the case of nematic liquid crystal displays polarizer foils are adhesively bounded externally at both of the glass plates, these polarizer foils passing or absorbing the incident light depending upon the state of the liquid crystal layer.
The longevity of modern liquid crystal displays is almost exclusively governed by the functional life of the polarizer foils which, due to the action of humidity, tend to bleach-out with time and detach from the glass plates. Both phenomena render the liquid crystal display unusable.
These problems have not heretofore been solved. The liquid crystal displays have not found any widespread use because of these drawbacks, particularly in military applications where they are exposed to pronounced weather conditions or rough environmental factors.